gaianwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaian War III: The Echoes Of Time
It is seven years after the Armagus was destroyed and Gaia was saved by a group of heros. Now, the people of Gaia are trying to rebuild their lives, the humans, angels and magis have banded together and formed a society in the city of Shilo, there has been peace for now but now, the Unekeh Cult, worshipers of the god of chaos himself are threatening the peace, Selena and Torran are seemingly falling back into their murderous ways and in the background, Nemises and Jin are preparing to carry out their sinister plots..... Gaian War 3 opens up with Sayn spying on the Unekeh cult, who have steadily been becomming more active, he is attacked by a young, deranged member named Kai, who knocks Sayn unconcious. Meanwhile, in Torran and Selena's city of Felador, a young boy named Lea, a member of the resistance that fights against Torran and the now pregnant Selena's regime, is fleeing from royal guards, they corner him but Selena herself turns up to kill the boy in person, they fight with Lea seemingly getting the upper hand until Torran intervenes and knocks Lea out. Meanwhile, Sophie begins to worry about Sayn, who has been gone for a while, her son, Lucas, who has somehow gone from 5 to his late teens in 7 years, decides to go looking for him. Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Alena is reading books to Kehl's empty shell, mourning the loss of her lover. Kai carries Sayn's unconcious body to Sophie's doorstep, Sophie and Lucas find him there and try to heal him as Lucas decides to go after whoever did this. Sure enough, Lucas runs into Kai but is knocked out due to his spells being useless against Kai, who is immune to magic. Lucas' thoughts to be saved are picked up by the telepathic angel, Riona, who is a friend of Sophie and Sayn, recognising Lucas, she quickly takes off to find him. Meanwhile, Terra and Lethys arrive at the Ardognus ruins, apparantly searching for something, they have difficulty using it and Lethys insists Terra would be able to sense it if he used the darkness inside of him, Terra refuses but then Lethys attacks him in an attempt to force it out of him, Nemises breaks up the fight and finds some sort of crystal fragment, he says now only two remain and they must go talk to th Unekeh cult. The magi, Gaise, is in the middle of learning to use his strong powers, mentored by Claudandus who has become close to Gaise and Rayena, thinking of them as children. They live together in Shilo but Claudandus fears for their safety as he is keeping an item Nemises is looking for inside their house. His fears grow as he spots Nemises near Shilo..... Riona manages to find Lucas and helps bring him home to Sophie who is still caring for Sayn, Riona remains there to help out. Elsewhere, a red haired man named Daigan appears in Felador, seemingly there for answers about a past he cannot remember, he searches for the resistance and finds them, he learns that crandor holds the answers however as he leaves he feels an omnious presence following him which turns out to be the spirit of the fallen demon lord, Tadyr Tajem. The spirit demands the death of Ashalla before disappering, confused, Daigan continues on his way to Crandor while a mithra named Kiva from the resistance decides to tail him and see what he does. Meanwhile, Lea is held prisoner by Torran and Selena who are curious to know how he possesses such power but Lea escapes while Torran and Selena are distracted by Selena going into labour, she gives birth to a boy, giving the two an heir to the kingdom. They also decide that now Selena is no longer pregnant, they can begin rounding up the humans living in Shilo, so they prepare their army..... In Shilo, Ragna and Noel return from one of their regular attempts to find out where Jin's hideout is, they lie to Ashalla that they were actually out after a group of demons that appeared to satisfy her, as she is not happy they left her daughters, Liena and Hana under the care of Arcan. In sophie's house, Kai suddenly bursts in to attack ad finish of Sayn but is quickly subdued by Sophie, Kai pleased for his life and Sophie decides to let him go. Claudandus meanwhile tells Gaise and Rayena that he is holding the orb of serenity himself and Nemises will soon come for it, so they decide that they must flee Shilo with the orb and keep it away from Nemises for aslong as they can, thus, they leave their home and leave Shilo. That night, Ashalla is plagued by nightmares about Tadyr which now have a unknown, red haired man in them also. Daigan stops at a nearby abandonned cottage and once again, Tadyr's spirit makes contact with him and tells him if he wants to find out who he is he must accept him, Daigan is reluctant to until they get to crandor but then their conversation is interupted by Kiva who tips water over the fire where Tadyr was originating from. Nemises, Terra and Lethys arrive at the Unekeh cult, they are shocked that Nemises is still alive and Nemises approaches Kai, saying he must speak with him. He tells Kai that he requires the fragment he's been holding onto for Unekeh and that Kai is going to be the new life force once Unekeh creates his new world. Nemises then moves the Unekeh cult to Castle Genesis. At Jin's hideout, Alena is still looking after Kehl, Vorgax appears and taunts Alena like he usually does but their conversation ends as Jin enters the room, saying he requires their presence in his room to give them a mission. They do so and he tells them to escort a girl named Sakura to Shilo. Confused but obedient, Vorgax and Alena carry out this task, as they do so, Sakura spots Noel and calls her sister, completely baffling Alena and Vorgax. Meanwhile Torran and Selena's army get closer to Shilo, Torran and Selena enter Shilo alone, wanting to talk to anyone that they fought alongside with against Armagus seven years ago. Claudandus, who returned after learning of the imminient attack tells them they will not hand over the humans, leading to Torran about to declare war when suddenly, he and Selena are attacked by Hana and Liena who use the power they inherited from their father to attack them and their army, Ragna quickly steps in to take them to safety as Claudandus leads defenders of Shilo against Torran and Selena's army. Meanwhile, Lea, who has left Felador, receives a letter that the resistance has been comprimised and they had to leave Felador and head for Shilo, he's told a letter has been sent to Kiva too and that she has been told Lea is after her. the two eventually meet up and head for Crandor where they witness Daigan "accepting" Tadyr who is now able to appear in a spiritual form, Tadyr tells Daigan he must kill Ashalla to unlock his memories but then Lea and Kiva rush in to try and stop Daigan listening to Tadyr and a fight breaks out which ends with Daigan being knocked unconcious and Lea and Kiva leaving him in a room before heading for Shilo. Meanwhile back in Shilo, Nemises is preparing to intervene, he reveals that he requires the shards of one of the staff fragments that are being worn as pendants around Torran and Selena's necks (which is the reason why they're acting like their old selves). He sends Kai to retrive them, sends Lethys after Gaise and Rayena and and sends Terra after Ragna, saying he senses that Ragna will become a nuisance in the future, he then heads for Claudandus and the two begin fighting. Terra rushes into Shilo and quickly finds Ragna, Ragna recognises him immediately from his past and the two begin to fight, their powers equal, Terra starts to lose but then unleashes his dark impulse that begins to overwhelm Ragna..... As the fight continues, Kai attacks Selena in an attempt to get the fragment, he beats her down but then Torran defeats Kai in one swoop, seeing this, Nemises decides to intervene and knocks both Selena and Torran unconcious by absorbing their darkness with his staff of chaos. He then takes the fragments, now having all of the staff fragments. Claudandus tries to fight him again but Riona then swoops in to help out but she also has her darkness absorbed by Nemises who turns it into her negative, which takes the form of Zira who injures Riona and then leaves with Nemises. Gaise and Rayena continue to head for the ruins of Ardognue, where they will wait for Claudandus but they are attacked by Lethys on the way, Lethys proves a powerful opponent but Gaise cleverly uses a fake orb to trick Lethys and he is defeated by Gaise and Rayena. They are also attacked by various Negatives but maanage to survive these attacks. Meanwhile, with Torran and Selena down, the war ends but Terra, not totally losing control over himself, still relentless attacks Ragna, Ragna realises Terra could kill everyone here if this carries on so he absorbs Terra's darkness to stop him, this knocks Ragna out, giving Terra an oppotunity to kill him. However, being this is the third time Ragna has saved Terra's life, Terra decides to repay the favour and spares Ragna. Terra then leaves for Castle Genesis. Riona decides to accompany Claudandus who is planning to take Gaise and Rayena to the ruins of Radinia in order to take on Nemises, on the way they spot Nemises again, this time kidnapping Lea. Kiva decides to join them also to save her friend. Nemises also appears before a necromancer named Circe and recruits her aswell. Elsewhere, a mysterious warrior named Ubel appears and summons his army before leading vicious attacks on various towns and cities. Claudandus, Riona and Kiva meet up with Gaise and Rayena and they start on their journey towadrs Radinia after an attack by Circe and Lethys. Elsewhere Daigan arrives at Shilo and attacks Ashalla, Ragna, still weakened from his battle with Terra, is not able to stand up to Daigan's power but then Ragna's sister, Maya, accompanied by Azaka, intervene and Maya fights Daigan off. Then, they are approached by Nikela, Sophie and Lucas, who ask for their help to fight against Ubel, who is heading towards Nemises. Thus, Ragna, Azaka, Maya, Sophie, Nikela and Lucas head towards Ubel together while Ashalla and Noel remain at home with the kids. Claud's group reaches white wolf mountain where they meet Arcan again who helps them gain permission to pass through the mountain from his fellow wolf demons. They are attacked by Daigan who is now hunting down everyone who played a role in killing Tadyr, the group is forced to flee after Arcan is sadly killed and head towards the wilderness. Daigan continues hunting down more targets, he attacks and kills Sayn in his home which inspires Leon to send Gustave and Zin, a pair of theives after Daigan to keep an eye on him and Daigan also manages to murder Selena before being fought off by Torran. He attempts to kill Ashalla again but he is severly injured by Noel with a bullet to the chest which causes him to have to go to Halamed's tomb as a way to use her strength to heal himself. Meanwhile Sophie and the others finally catch up with Ubel and a fight breaks out. Ubel overpowers the lot of them and buries them alive, when they resurface, Ubel is long gone. Then, suddenly, Alena appears, carrying Kehl's body and Lucas approaches. It is revealed that Kehl had transfered himself into Lucas' body after he was consumed by the Armagus. Then, Ceria arrives and takes Alena back to Jin. Nemises then appears, surprised Kehl has returned, and vows to make him pay for betraying Unekeh. Claud's group braves many battles and dangerous situations as they make their way through the wilderness, they are attacked by bandits, attacked by the combined forces of Kai and Circe, mutated demons and forced to traverse a dangerous maze of lava while being attacked by Zira and other monsters. The group is currently on the outskirts of Radinia, where Claudandus has revealed that he will fade away once Nemises is beaten.....